Magica Circle
by silverclaus618
Summary: One year has passed. The Pig Mask Army is gone. But unwelcomed guests start to arouse due to Lucas and his friends actions. And they seem to take on a whole new form of evil... [AU-ish]
1. Chapter 1 - Luminous

_**UPDATE 12-8-14: Made some minor changes due to spelling mistakes and grammar issues.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hi. As long time EarthboundMother fan, I've decided to write a fanfiction since I've always wanted to create a fan series that is centered around Lucas. This has been an idea that's been going in my head back in Middle School so this is pretty cool to finally put this out openly. **

**Anyway, this is sorta AU-ish since the characters are going to school and Ninten, Ness and Lucas, who are known to be from 3 separate timelines (or worlds) are now coexisting in the same world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mother 1, Mother 2, or Mother 3. Mother series is own by Shigesato Itoi. Please support the official release.**

_Chapter 1 ~ Luminous _

**_How many stars are in your bowl._**

**_How many shadows are in your soul._**

….

The cool morning breeze coming off the ocean blew across Tazmily Village. The air was thick as it plastered its wet self to your skin and the wind didn't make it any better. The atmosphere was however covered with a heavenly aroma of sunflowers which masked the awful smell of salt water. The sun started to make way over the deep mist as its dazzling light shined down upon the quiet village. Anyone could make out the foul stench rotting corpses of the Sunset Cemetery from the north end of the Crossroad Station. You'd think the villagers would have some decency to plant beautiful green grass and establish fresh trees within the cemetery instead of leaving it _dead_ as it already is: black soil, contorted trees, half buried bodies, rather beat up looking tombstones. Though, no had ever died within village, so there was no need to refine the last resting place of the dead. Except maybe, for one. At the topmost part of hill, there lays a single tombstone, sheltered by a gorgeous patch of yellow sunflowers. Every morning, a boy with blond hair would show up to that very tombstone. He will spend ten minutes at the scene praying to give his best wishes to the one who had passed off. Actually, there were now two gravestones. The one of the left read:

"_Wife of Flint, Mother of the twins Claus and Lucas, Daughter of Alec. May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time."_

The one to the right read:

"_Our dearest son, Our precious friend, Our beloved brother. Let our love be able to reach you, Claus."_

The boy would shed tears each time he would visit. Whimpering, he wiped the tears off his face as he took one last glance at the two stones before departing.

_It has been a year and a half since Lucas watched his brother die in his arms…_

* * *

><p>Lucas was now thirteen years of age but hadn't changed in the slightest physically nor personality wise. He wore his same old red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue jean shorts, white socks and red and yellow sneakers. Lucas walked through the moist soil of Sunset Cemetery, wiping his puffy red eyes with his messenger bag occasionally hitting his side. Today was his first day of attending middle school. Flint thought it'd be nice for his only son to attend school like any other child would. The birth of this new world was excellent opportunity. The young blonde stopped within the cemetery entrance. He didn't look back. Taking a deep breath, Lucas exhaled as he marched out of the remorseful graveyard. Head above in shoulders, back straight and a firm look painted across his face. He made his way down to the back of the Cross Road Station. From there, he had to the train to get to his new school, which was about thirty minutes from the village.<p>

"Hey!" Lucas heard a familiar voice call out to him. He gazed in the direction in which it was coming from. He spotted a girl with pink hair and was wearing a sailor uniform. Her top was white and wore a black skirt that came down just above her knee, black tights, and brown dress shoes. She waved as Lucas approached her.

"Good Morning, Kumatora." Lucas greeted his friend with a shy smile and allowed a bit of courtesy take over as he did fifteen degree bow.

"Hey kiddo. Ready for your first day?" Kumatora returned the grin as she threw her luggage over her right shoulder.

"I guess so…" Lucas scratched his cheek as his nervousness took over. Kumatora was also attending school just like he was. He thought it was fascinating to see her dressed so lady-like. He was always used to her tomboyish look with her usual azure sweater, red boots and slightly ruffled up hair. "So…" Lucas started "You're in 12th grade right?"

"Yeah I'm a Senior. Thankfully it's my last year so I don't have to wear these **_damn_** girl cloths." Kumatora went to an all-girl high school so wearing a school uniform was mandatory, which the maiden was not very fond of. Lucas giggled on how she emphasized her vulgarity. Their early morning conversation was interrupted by a loud whistle. The train was pulling into the station as other civilians crowed around the boarding area. Lucas and Kumatora cringed at the deafening sound of the wheels screeching against the railroad tracks. The trains' emerald exterior shined as the rays from the sun started to beat down onto the earth. The train halted as it opened its big mouth-like entrance.

"ALL ABOARD" The attendant called out as residents started a single filed line. Lucas and Kumatora showed the train passes as the attendant gestured into the newly revolutionized train. The two stepped in as they were immediately greeted by a warm sensation. The interior design of the train was composed of navy blue leather seats and bright colored patterns on the wall and dark carpeting. They took closest seat next to the doorway. Ten minutes passed after everyone boarded onto the train. Bronson, who is now working as the new train director, signaled for the departure. Lucas and Kumatora jerked as their heads tapped back against their seats. Kumatora leaned back in the seat as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Lucas squeezed himself against the window to avoid any strange physical contact. He was still rather _'guarded _around Kumatora. Even though she was one of his closest friends. His blue eyes watched the village fade off behind him as they were now passing by large fields of grass. He looked back at Kumatora, whom seemed to be asleep, with her hands laced around her head. Lucas turned back towards the window leaned his head against it and closed his tainted blue eyes as he too let his mind wander off in complete darkness.

Five minutes went by…

"Hey Lucas, you awake?" Lucas shot head his up and turned to face his friend, who happened to be wide awake now. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Kumatora apologized for her disturbing him. Lucas rubbed eyes as he tried to contain himself. "Hey…" Kumatora started. "If you don't mind me asking and I'm sorry for bringing this up." She paused. The maiden avoided eye contact with Lucas as she looked the other direction. "What was is like having a mom?" This caught the blond off guard. "I only asked because I never had one growing up." Her tone was not of solitude or grief but more rather of emptiness. Kumatora missed a mother in lifetime of growing up into an adult. Lucas wanted to answer, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to remember his former life. A hard lump began to swell in Lucas's throat. He opened his mouth when he attempted to speak. "I'm sorry. It's ok you don't have to answer." The pink haired turned to face towards the boy and gave him a heartwarming smile. Lucas paused for a moment, and then returned the smile.

They didn't talk throughout the rest of twenty eight minutes…

The train had finally arrived at the station. The wheels screeched as it stopped. They attendant announced for passengers to exit the train if they were at their respective destination. Lucas and Kumatora grabbed their bags and proceeded to exit the train. Passing through many people, they eventually made their way out of the station. The city streets were filled with cars and pedestrians. Kumatora led the way down the busy morning sidewalk of the city. Approximately 3 minutes of walking, they came across a horde of kids who seemed around Lucas's age. There in the distance, they spotted a big white building. The two casually approached the gate entrance.

"_Spring View Middle School"_

"Well, here we are kid." Kumatora gestured her hand at the sign.

"Thank you so much for dropping me off." Lucas thanked his friends with a bow.

"No problem. If ya need me, the school I'm going to is just up the street. You can't miss it." Kumatora smiled. " Well ya better get goin. You don't wanna be late on your first day now."

"R-Right." With that, Lucas gave his goodbyes to the pinked haired maiden and began heading towards the school doors. He was automatically greeted with warm air within the white building. The school was in a very futuristic style with glass walls, many windows and corridors. His subconscious went in as he wondered around looking for the main office. To his dismay, Lucas couldn't find it. He asked some students if they could tell him where it was. They all pointed in the direction of the location with kindness. He came across it and opened the glass translucent door. The short blonde quickly asked the receptionist for his schedule. The receptionist warmly gave him his schedule and volunteered to get an someone to escort him to his home room. He accepted it and was accompanied by an aid several minutes later. The two arrived at_ Room 712._ The aid then opened the clear glass door. Class had already started.

"Excuse me for interrupting Mr. Walker." The aid began. "But it appears you have a new student".

"Oh? Is that so?" The teacher named Mr. Walker stopped his lecture and turned toward the aid. Lucas then walked up to him, rather nervously and handed him his schedule, with his hand shaking. "There there sonny. No need to be scared." He smiled as he gently took Lucas's schedule from his hands and scanned over it. "Well Lucas, welcome aboard." He handed back his schedule to him. "Ok, go ahead and introduce yourself."

With that, Lucas turned to face the rest of the class. There was about 30 plus students in there. And they were all looking directly at him. Lucas's cheeks immediately flushed red out of shyness. "My name is…L-Lucas… and uh… it's v-very nice… t-t-to I-I mean….pleased t-to meet you…" Lucas finished his stuttering introduction with a 45 degree bow. While he was doing that, Mr. Walker took the opportunity to look up Lucas's background from his computer that was sitting on his brown marble desk. The slender teacher wrote Lucas's name of the board and then gestured towards him.

"Lucas here has been homeschooled for some time. So I want all of you to help him adjust to our school alright?" With that said, Lucas took a seat in the 3rd row. All of the desks were futuristic as the white chairs and desks hovered above the grey paneled floor. An hour had passed and the bell rang, dismissing the 1st hour of school. Immediately, Lucas was bombarded with questions from his classmates.

"So what was it like being homeschooled?"

"Do you play any sports? You look like you'd be really good at it."

"Wow, your hair is like really spiky. How'd you get it to stand up like that?"

Lucas was completely overwhelmed and uncomfortable. He knew they meant well but felt like he needed some space to 'breath'. He wanted to answer them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it as he stuttering trying to find the words to say.

"Lucas," Someone called out to him. The blonde looked up to see a boy approach him. He had dark hair, wore a red baseball cap, blue and white striped shirt and a red bandana.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Do you know where it is?" he asked kindly.

"Huh? Ummm….no." Lucas had no idea where the nurses office was.

"I can take you there if you want. I'm the nurses aid for our classroom." The boy looked up and turned his attention toward the students crowded around Lucas. "Sorry guys, when it's break time Lucas has to go to the nurses to take his medicine." The boy glanced down back at Lucas. "Isn't that right?" The petite blonde started at him for a couple of seconds, then nodded.

"Really? Sorry about that. We didn't mean to keep you."

"Yeah we can talk some more when you get back, ok?" With that, the students parading around Lucas walked off. What they didn't catch was the dark haired boy winked at Lucas as they trailed off.

…

* * *

><p>Lucas was soon walking down the glassed hallway with the nurses aid escorting him down.<p>

"Don't mind them. They're harmless. They're all just excited because we don't get many transfer students here." The boy dressed in blue and white snickered as he walked in front of Lucas with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Uhh…" Lucas started. "T-Thank you very much for that…" He thanked him while still looking at the paneled floor. He caught on that the aid helped him get away from that awkward position he was in.

"Hey, you don't have to be so nervous around me. We are classmates now." The boy smiled. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ninten. Nice to meet ya!" The boy named Ninten turned around a flashed Lucas a wide grin.

Lucas felt welcomed by this boy. But was also thrown off in the process. And also, his name. Ninten?

"I know it's sort of an odd name. But it's mine, so I have to accept it." Ninten started to ramble. "But 'Lucas'," Lucas looked up. "is a really cool name if you think about it. Ninten turned around again and walked forward, with his hands now laced around his head." It means illumination, like you're radiating passion or something!" Ninten's tone of voice beamed as it echoed through the hallway.

Lucas looked back down again. "I'm not really like that…" He said in his trademark undertone voice. Ninten stopped and turned around to face Lucas with his hands now at his sides. This made the blonde jump a little.

"Hey! Come on don't say that!" Ninten said with a stern look on his face. "If you were blessed with an awesome name, you gotta make it your mission to be twice as cool!" Ninten face turned back into beaming smile. Lucas only stared. He looked back down again. His face cheeks turned red. And then he grinned very small to himself. "Thank you."

**Authors Note: I think that's a good place to stop. This was mostly of an introduction Chapter. But the next Chapter is when the main conflict will occur. Until then, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Believing Justice

**Authors Note: Hello. I would like to make a HUGE thank you to the amount of critique I have been given from the last Chapter! It means so much. Finals are now over so I have much more free time to work on this now. I don't really have anything to say other than that. Have fun with my story and thank you very much for the support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mother 1, Mother 2, or Mother 3. Mother series is own by Shigesato Itoi. Please support the official release.**

_Chapter 2 ~ Believing Justice _

_**Maybe it'd be better**_

_**If I just died**_

….

"Alright, why don't you try solving this one?" The problems on the screen flipped to a new word problem as the math teacher called Lucas to the front of the room. Lucas grabbed the pen from the holder and held hit firmly. He raised his arm a pressed the pen against the white smart board. Lucas wasn't terrible at math but he never had the time to catch up with the rest of the class. He scanned through the equation and preformed some mental math for his solution. His mind came to a halt as he couldn't figure out the problem. Lucas's vision became hazy as his mind began to fog up. His muscles trembled. He took a huge gulp but it got caught in his throat. Water formed in his baby blue eyes. He began to whimper like a little dog. "Oh that's right," the teacher spoke up. "You're new here. Ask one your classmates and copy their notes." The boy couldn't handle it any longer. Warm tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. The rest of the students couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lucas just gave his colleagues something new to spread around. Lunch time soon rolled around. Everyone was given the decision to stay in their respective homeroom, eat out on campus or go to the cafeteria. Lucas began stuffing his textbooks into his messenger bag.

"Hey Lucas!" said a familiar voice. The blond looked up to see Ninten and another boy walking up to him. "We're going to head to the cafeteria to get some melon bread. You wanna come?" The energetic boy offered with a big goofy grin drawn across his face.

"No thanks." The shy boy immediately rejected the sincere proposal. Lucas wanted sometime to be alone due to the awful scene he portrayed in algebra class.

"Huh?!" the boy named Aaron exclaimed. "You said that last time!" his voice was extremely forceful and heavy. Aaron had brown hair and unusual red eyes, which made him rather sinister looking. Fear took over Lucas as he didn't know what to say or do.

"Cut it out Aaron! You're scaring him!" Ninten pushed Aaron back so he made a wall that separated him and Lucas. Ninten turned towards Lucas "It's cool. If you change your mind we'll be hanging around the central quad 'kay?" the two boys said their goodbyes and strolled off. Lucas waved shyly as he got up from his seat. He grabbed his bag and proceeded towards the front door.

"I wonder…" Lucas's thoughts took over as he walked through the crowded halls. "I wonder if Kumatora gets along with anybody…"

* * *

><p>Kumatora sat under an immense dappled tree with all of her friends. They were too girly for her but that didn't stop the pink haired from hanging out with them.<p>

"Tada!" a girl named Naomi pulled a large slice of a pastry-like dessert out of her lunch box. The girls couldn't tell what it was from its brown and green colors. They all came to the conclusion that it was something she lashed up herself. "It's a Choco-Jelly-Sugar-Tart. Its eggplant cream sponge cake with green bean jelly filling and chocolate frosting!" she immediately inhaled it, much to the other girls disgust.

"How can you eat stuff like that Naomi?" her best friend Hannah, whose nickname is "Girlie", flabbergasted.

"What I want to know is how she can eat like that and not be as big as a blimp?" questioned Midori.

"I bet her boobs absorb all the calories." Kumatora answered bluntly as she took guzzled down some juice. The other girls giggled at her bold reply.

"Hey Kuma I have a question do you have a crush on Duster?" her friend Serena asked as she took a mouthful of her noodles. At her words, Kumatora spat her drink across the air in a classic spit-take.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a maybe but what exactly is your relationship with that guy?" Serena slurped down another mouthful of noodles. Kumatora always spoke of her time with Lucas and Duster to the rest of the gang.

"Well he's my friend." the pink haired took her napkin and wiped the cold juice dripping off her chin.

"Serena that's not the kind of question you ask straight out like that!" Midori exclaimed at the brown haired girl.

"I don't see why not. It's the question you all wanted to ask but none of you were willing to do it so I just did it for you." She explained as she tossed her slick chocolate hair into the wind. Midori's face grew red at her gesture.

"Hey! Just who said I wanted to know anything like that anyway!?" her face flashed even more as she flustered.

"Well I still wanna know the answer!" said the blue haired Kagami.

"Just what do you have against Duster, Midori? He's a really cool guy." Girlie pointed at the 'green' girl.

"Don't make wild accusations like that! It's not that I have anything against him…" Midori twiddled her fingers. "It's just that there's something scary looking about his face that's all." She was referring to Dusters "permanent" serious stare.

"Scaring looking?" Naomi jumped in, still stuffing her face." Well I don't think so, I like his face!"

"BACK ON TOPIC! Well Kumatora!?" Serena cut through the conversation, focusing all eyes on Kumatora. There was silence for a few moments. The pink haired smiled vigorously.

"Duster and I are just friends." Breaking the tension, the girls sighed and whined at the disbelief of her response.

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"You mean there's not anyone you like, not even a little?"

"Oh! I bet you like that Lucas kid right?" Naomi made her wild statement

"Gimme a break Naomi! What is he like, thirteen?" Girlie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I don't see why not, He's really cute! I'll go out with him any day!" Kagami genially added her two cents.

"Are you kidding me Kagami! You're such a cougar!" the rest of the lunch period, the girls baffled about their usual activities. However, Kumatora couldn't stop thinking how Lucas was doing. He was a shy kid after all.

…

* * *

><p>To Lucas's relief, the final bell rang as the flock of middle schoolers grabbed they're backpacks and ran through the doors. The petite boy calmly strolled over the crowed hallways. Everyone was talking about after school activities and clubs they were attending. Only Lucas was left unattended. The sidewalks were flooded with teenagers. Most of them going south from the school. Lucas was supposed to meet Kumatora up the street, meaning he had to go away from the crowd. Lucas held his messenger bag tightly to his sight as he began walking up the street, away from the other students. He started down blankly the paved cement, alone in broad daylight.<p>

"_You have to make it your mission to be just as cool!" _Ninten's words echoed from the day before in his mind.

"No way…" The blonde whispered in a solitary tone. "Not me… I can't do anything right." He started to tremble."I just embarrass myself and cause trouble for everyone…" he clenched his fists together and squeezed his arms to his sides. "Why…? Is this… how I'll always be…?"

…

_**"Maybe it'd be better if you just died." **_A black and eerie voice cut across Lucas's mind.

"Maybe it would be better..." Lucas began unknowingly what thought had come across him.

_**"That's right. You should just die…" **_repeated the same voice

"I should just… die…" Lucas slowing closed his cerulean eyes as he let what was said to him take control.

…

Lucas suddenly popped his eyes open, now taking thought to what he just said. He was still looking down only to find the ground now paved with surreal-like drawings of blood shot eyes staring back at him. He slowly lifted his head, revealing his surroundings were now altered. The sky was brown, as if it was burned and streaks of crumbs pinched across the horizon. The floor board looked as if it were bent in a funky way. Deformed clocks hovered the area with its continuous ticking noise.

"W-W-What is this? Wh-Where am I?!" Lucas wanted to know what the heck was going on. His blue eyes turned toward a sound of papers folding and crumpling. Only to be face with three paper mache cut out in the shape of humans. They staggered toward him in the most unrealistic way, as if their bodies where "glitching" in a way. Lucas's first instinct was to run. But he couldn't . His legs wouldn't move. He couldn't budge a muscle. **He needed to move now**. The paper mache figurines were staggering toward him faster. And faster. And faster. To the point where they were running at him. **He needed to move now**. Lucas's feet finally listened to his response. He ran as fast as he could away from whatever _they_ were. But it didn't last long as his feet gave out beneath him. Lucas tumbled a few inches onto the pavement. He gasped for air. The maches were getting closer. **He needed to move now. **All Lucas heard was distorted laughter and screams.** He needed to move now. ** They were only several centimeters away. He could use his PSI powers but he was to scared to even think about using them. Lucas couldn't get away now. It was too late. Salty water formed in Lucas's eyes. He couldn't believe that _this_ is how he was going to perish in this world. No one would know where he was. No one will hear him scream. No one will hear him cry for help. No one was going to save him. The figurines were right up on him now. Lucas closed his eyes, and was ready to accept his fate…

…

* * *

><p>A strand of lighting cut across the dark atmosphere, striking all three of the paper mache cut outs as they were blown back. Lucas opened his eyes in confusion. His vision was blurry but he could make out a familiar looking person.<p>

"That was a close one wasn't it?" One of them spoke up.

"Don't worry You're safe now." The other turned toward the confused boy. "Lucas." It was Ninten.

Lucas didn't know what to say. It looked like there were two Nintens. Was he seeing doubled? "What…what are you doing here?"

Ninten pulled out a boomerang and the other boy who looked just like him put one hand out in front of him. "Well our secrets out. Just don't tell anyone else okay?" with that, Ninten launched his boomerang at the maches. The similar looking boy shot a barrage of energy bullets. The two of them struck down the three with ease as the impact sent off an explosion. Lucas was amazed at what he just saw. But his sight went funky again. He felt his body grow weak as he started tipping over. The blond fell suddenly unconscious…

**Authors Note: And there you go. I wanted to give Kumatora some spotlight instead of focusing on Lucas cuz I know that can get pretty boring ya know? Sorry if the writing seems a little rushed and confusing towards the end. I might polish it up this weekend when I get the chance. The next chapter we'll get into what those paper mache cut out-monsters really are. I'll see all in the:**

_Next Circle…_


End file.
